


Entangled

by things24



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other, alternative universe, warlock au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things24/pseuds/things24
Summary: James Blackthorn's life get uprooted when his foster mother Tatiana get attacked by a demon in Chiswick House. Now the Shadowhunters of the London Institute insist he is one of them. Will he remain loyal to Tatiana's cause or will he realize that he wasn't abandoned after all?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Entangled

Will held his son in his arms as silent Brother Enoch and the midwife attended to Tessa. Sophie was giving her reassuring praises about how well she did. Will rocked his crying son until he was no longer screaming bloody murder. He gave the child a warm smile and noted his eyes weren’t blue like most babies that were born. They were a stark bright golden hue, and something in the back of his mind was wary of what this could possibly mean, but he was too exhausted and ecstatic to worry about such things. He and Tessa would provide the safety and care that his son could ever desire. He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead as the midwife approached the new father gently.

“We will need to perform the necessary protection spells onto the child and check his vitals. It will only be a few moments.” She assured Will, who was reluctant to let go of his child. Brother Enoch left the room to fetch the necessary equipment.

“I suppose, but he seems perfectly healthy to me.” Will beamed, and then handed the bundle of joy to the midwife. He went over to Tessa to give her a kiss and hold her hand. “They will be right back.”

“James,” Tessa was shedding tears of joy and Will smiled at her in agreement. “I cannot wait to meet him.”

“I will give you two some privacy,” Sophie nodded at the couple and squeezed Tessa’s free hand before departing. She shut the door to the suite as Will sat up. He heard a muffled scuffle in the adjacent room where his child was taken for the ritual. His shadowhunter and new parental instincts kicked into gear and he parted Tessa’s hair reassuringly.

“I’m going to check on James and the midwife.” He announced and crept over to the room. Tessa chuckled, she saw no harm in will witnessing the ritual of their newborn. It was adorable how protective he already was of their child. When Will entered the room he drew his knife only to find the body of the midwife on the floor bleeding into the carpet. There were two mysteriously cloaked figures entering a portal and James was bawling and reaching out for Will. Will dashed towards the portal with a cry and crashed to the floor as the portal disappeared. He roared and threw his knife against the wall, and it clattered heavily to the floor. Gideon and Gabriel burst into the room as Will was rummaging around the body of the midwife, helplessly looking for any sign of James.

“By the angel what happened?” Gideon questioned as Gabriel knelt next to Will to assist with the body. He removed the knife protruding from the back of the still and dead midwife, while Will frantically used witchlight to find a hair or something to track his son with.

“They kidnapped my son! A warlock and a woman carried him away into a portal!” He wailed and could hear Tessa’s distressed cries from the adjacent room. Sophie’s voice sounded alarmed as she tended to Tessa.

“Then we will track him immediately.” Gabriel decided and grasped Will’s hand. “Let me try!”

“Go ahead.” Will was the last one to hold the child, other than the dead body on the ground, but even with the runes nothing happened. Gideon stared grimly at the scene and took a breath. “I will contact the Consul immediately. No one should get away with this, we will find your son.”

“What if we don’t?” Will stared miserably as Gabriel helped him up. “Summon Brother Zachariah, this is an emergency. I will contact the Spiral Labyrinth as well. This is clearly a premeditated attack against Tessa and I.”

Brother Enoch entered the room suddenly, his robes swishing against the carpet. _He has been summoned, but you all must remain here so the clave can investigate thoroughly._

“I don’t have time to wait here while my son is taken to who knows where!” Will argued despite himself. Brother Enoch simply bowed his head in acknowledgement. Will slumped against Gabriel who was consoling him, but all Will could hear was the sobs of his wife. He had failed her and his son tremendously, the happiest day of their lives was now a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my alternative universe of which James is trained as a warlock but is also a shadowhunter, which breeds true. Inspired by various medias like Tangled, Hercules and of course, The Last Hours.
> 
> tumblrs:  
> gablinuscarnation  
> goatmanherondale


End file.
